poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Fairy Tail crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Éclair (エクレア Ekurea?), a priestess from Fire Village, escapes a raid from an invading army with one of her village's two mystical Phoenix Stone halves, only for her to lose consciousness. Years later, Lucy Heartfilia finds Éclair and her birdlike companion Momon (モモン?) collapsed on the streets of Magnolia while returning home from a mission. Lucy brings the two to Fairy Tail's guildhall to recover and introduces them to her friends Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and Carla. Hearing a premonition from Carla, Éclair heads to the monster-filled Boundary Forest. Éclair, despite resenting wizards and magic, reluctantly accepts Lucy and her friends' offer to accompany her. Suffering from Post-traumatic amnesia, Éclair remembers that she must bring her Phoenix Stone half to a wizard named Kalard (カラード Karādo?) living in Boundary Forest. The group eventually reach the remains of Kalard's house to discover him dead. Through a holographic message, Kalard reveals himself to be Éclair's father and tells her of a spell he created to dispel the stone's cursed magic. After Lucy sympathizes with her over her father Jude's death, Éclair tells Fairy Tail to fulfill her father's last wish. After returning to Magnolia, members of the Carbuncle guild, led by Dist (ディスト Disuto?), kidnap Éclair and destroy the guildhall. Fairy Tail's master Makarov Dreyar and guildmates Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily arrive with news that Carbuncle is working for Duke Cream (クリーム王子 Kurīmu-ōji?), the ruler of the neighboring country of Veronica, who plans to combine Éclair's stone with the other half in his possession to summon a phoenix that will grant him immortality. Lucy's team goes to Veronica along with Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia Lockser to rescue Éclair, fighting off Dist's henchmen there. Cream combines the two stones and tries to burn Eclair as a sacrifice. Momon frees Éclair and is immolated. As Cream summons the phoenix, Dist throws him aside to attain immortality for himself. The "phoenix" appears in the form of a giant, non-avian monster and begins destroying everything around itself as Dist climbs on its back to obtain its immortality-granting blood. Natsu follows Dist and knocks him off the phoenix, but the monster continues to rampage and begins absorbing the wizards' magic for a final, cataclysmic attack. Éclair finally regains her memories and discovers that she is immortal, having suffered for 400 years after drinking the phoenix's blood to survive the raid on her village where Cream's ancestors stole one of the stones and established Veronica. Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail arrive with an arrow created by Kalard and taken from the Magic Council to destroy the Phoenix Stone. Makarov explains, however, that doing so will kill Éclair along with the phoenix. To Lucy's dismay, Éclair accepts her fate as Natsu and Erza use the arrow to destroy the stone inside the phoenix's eye. Éclair's body disappears with the phoenix, and her spirit reunites with Momon's as they ascend to the sky. In the aftermath, the people of Veronica rebuild their home, the Carbuncle wizards are captured, the Fairy Tail wizards repair their guildhall, and Lucy smiles as she spots a young Éclair's spirit among the townsfolk. Trivia *Peter Griffin guest stars in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series